· Inseguridades ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Ron está enamorado de Hermione, nunca lo había notado o tal vez nunca lo había querido aceptar. Pero ahora que se pone a pensar en ello... ¿Cómo fue que se enamoró? ¿Qué es lo que tanto le atrae de ella? R/Hr One-shot "Regalo Para Haley Grint"


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo solo me dedico a escribir mariguanadas por pura diversión sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Todos pertenecen a la diosa J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Temores e Inseguridades**

* * *

_Este fic se lo dedico a una gran amiga Haley Grint,Fany se te quiere mucho gracias por animarme a subir fics, un besazo._

Era muy especial, preciosa, única. Su despeinado y tupido cabello castaño, los rizos rebeldes de su cabello que caían por su rostro y los hombros, sus magníficos ojos color marrón en los que se perdía y que le derretían, esos labios que tanto añoraba probar, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que solo le dedicaba especialmente a él o eso era lo que quería creer, aunque en realidad era así, el aroma a violetas del perfume que le había regalado, ese olor que tanto le agradaba, todo eso le encantaba de Hermione, todo ese cuerpo escultural.

Su Hermione simplemente era perfecta, única, hermosa, esas eran las palabras para describirla.

El estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, ese chico era Ronald Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero sólo eran eso, amigos, no había nada más que amistad, eso era lo que más odiaba, pero se había aguantado todos estos años, pensando que tal vez al paso del tiempo, Hermione se fijaría en él y a pura suerte se enamoraría de él. Pero el tiempo fue pasando, Ron cada vez estaba más enamorado de Hermione, pero ella simplemente lo veía como un amigo, y nada más que eso, esto con el tiempo fue molestándolo y deprimiéndolo lo mas y mas, quien iba a decir que se terminaría enamorado de la chica con voz de mandona y con mucho pelo castaño, que tanto le había fastidiado desde el primer día que la conoció.

No supo en realidad cuándo se enamoró de ella, tal vez cuando la vio por primera vez en aquel compartimiento en su primer año, cuando ella le había dicho que tenía la nariz sucia. No, no fue allí, en esa entonces le caía muy mal. La veía como una chica entrometida, sabelotodo y mandona, aunque a decir verdad lo sigue siendo; no ha cambiado nada. Tal vez fue en segundo año cuando la vio allí inexpresiva en la camilla de la enfermería cuando la habían petrificado, eso lo afectó mucho. O a lo mejor cuando le dio el puñetazo a Malfoy en tercer año, fue algo digno de ver. O quizás en cuarto año, fue allí cuando le empezó a gustar físicamente, (la verdad es que se había puesto muy guapa) específicamente en baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ese día le enfureció mucho que el idiota del búlgaro hubiera ido con _su _Hermione al baile, _estúpido búlgaro ¿por qué tuvo que venir a arruinarlo todo?, _pensaba Ron rabioso mientras los veía bailar muy animados y muy juntos.

Cómo le hervía la sangre cuando en los siguientes años la veía escribir cartas (casi novelas), para Vicky muy entusiasmada. Pero a pesar de ello se veía preciosa, hermosa. Por un momento se quedó con la boca abierta al verla con su cabello castaño liso y brillante, su vestido de tela añil vaporosa que le quedaba de una manera magnifica en ella. Pero su orgullo fue más fuerte e hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquellos cambios, fue cuando noto más que otras veces: su sonrisa, su porte. El que Hermione ya no era una niña, si no una chica. Sí, seguro en todo el transcurso del cuarto curso se fue enamorando de ella, sin darse cuenta. O tal vez era el hecho de que se negaba a aceptarlo o creerlo. Primero pensó que le atraía un poco, pero después fue entendiendo que pasaba, el cariño de amigos que le había tenido en esos cuatro años que llevaba conociéndola se convirtió en algo más profundo, en amor.

Fue en ese mismo año en quinto, cuando le regalo ese perfume de violetas que había escogido especialmente para ella, y le agrado tanto cuando percibió ese aroma en ella, que lo atontaba y agradaba tanto, le venía muy bien. Ella siempre olía violetas, su cabello castaño, su piel lo percibía todo el tiempo, cuando estaban en la sala común haciendo los deberes, en el Gran Comedor, en las clases, siempre lo tenía presente, pero nunca se hartaba de el por alguna extraña razón.

Era una sabelotodo, mandona, orgullosa, seria, algunas veces insensible. Muy pocas ocasiones insoportable, necia, rígida, obsesionada y derecha con los trabajos de prefecta: deberes, reglas, libros, asignaturas, profesores y exámenes, (Ron odiaba estas temporadas) Era cuando Hermione se ponía muy mal, se la pasaba reprimiéndolos a Harry y a él, por utilizar su tiempo libre en el quidditch y no en los deberes y el estudio. Ron no podía creer que Hermione detestara lo mejor que podía existir: el quidditch. Lo adoraba tanto, pero Hermione no lo tomaba en serio. A ella lo único que le importaba eran los libros, estudios, deberes, exámenes; todo lo referente al colegio.

Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas, tenía unas grandes cualidades de las que se había enamorado, a pesar de ser una sabelotodo, mandona y a veces insensible, era una gran chica con unos sentimientos muy lindos. Insensible pero a la vez muy sensible. Leal, valiente, inteligente, grandiosa, dulce, intentado ser justa; ayudando a los que estaban a su alrededor. También fuerte, no le importaba ser hija de muggles, no le importaba que los Slytherin la despreciaran por ser una "sangre sucia". Soportaba cada una de esas burlas, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, y le ganaban a sus pocos defectos, aunque la verdad Ron no veía nada malo en ella. Aunque no lo aparentara, era grandiosa en todas sus formas, era la chica con la que siempre había soñado. Todo eso la hacía única e irrepetible, grandiosa, hermosa, perfecta a pesar de todo.

Y sus peleas, era una forma de hacerle saber a Hermione que existía. Hacerse notar, se sentía muy mal cuando ella terminaba muy dolida y lloraba por su culpa, eran esas peleas constantes por cosas estúpidas que cuando los dos terminaban muy ofendidos y Ron trataba de ver en que se había equivocado, ni siquiera se acordaba por que había empezado aquella pelea para variar. Todo el colegio estaba harto de aquellas peleas, escuchaba como algunos estudiantes murmuraban _ya díganse de una vez que se quieren y ya, _Ron los escuchaba y se enfurecía mucho pero no decía nada, no sabía si Hermione alguna vez había escuchado aquello y no se atrevía a preguntárselo.

Pero todos esos sentimientos, el los tenia guardados, ella no sabía que la amaba, ella solo la consideraba un amigo y nada mas a pesar de que ese amigo la consideraba algo mas, eso le deprimía mucho, lo atormentaba mas y mas por cada día que pasaba y no decía nada. Pero el tenia sus razones para no decírselo y la verdad es que esa ideas eran erróneas. El no le decía que la amaba y anhelaba con todo su corazón y alma, por muchas razones, inseguridad, miedo, vergüenza, necedad, duda, muchas más.

Temía que si le llegaba a confesar a la castaña todo lo que sentía, se burlara de él, o que no le creyera y se molestara con él, o que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él y solo lo viera como un amigo, temía perder para siempre su amistad, que era con lo que había soportado todos estos años, temía perderla para siempre, se conformaba por lo menos hablándole, viendo lo hermosa que era. Pero lo que más le atormentaba era que se sentía poca cosa, ella jamás se fijaría en alguien tan idiota como él, un don nadie, en alguien tan pobre como él, patético, celoso, tonto, ridículo, desastroso, inútil jugador de quidditch, teniendo a lado alguien como Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, sabía que él no era nada comparado con Harry algo que lo deprimía y hacía sentir muy mal, pues a veces envidiaba de una forma extraña a su amigo, pero después recapacitaba y se arrepentía completamente avergonzado.

Eso era lo que más agobiaba y preocupaba a Ron, que Hermione se fijara en su amigo, sino es que ya lo había hecho, era difícil resistiese a alguien famoso, apuesto, con mucho dinero, talentoso, inteligente, audaz, querido por todos, gran jugador de quidditch. A Hermione le encantaban los jugadores de quidditch ella misma lo había dicho, Krum, Harry, McLaggen aunque Harry le había dicho que no habían tenido nada, le había dolido muchísimo lo que había dicho Hermione en sexto año _...me gustan los jugadores de quidditch buenos de verdad..., _lo sabia no tenia que recordárselo era patético, muy patético, solo hacia el ridículo cuando jugaba, no sabía en que había estado pensando cuando decidió hacer las pruebas, se decepciono un poco en quinto año cuando lo habían elegido como guardián, y al darle la noticia a Hermione no le había alegrado mucho y casi ni importado, claro, estaba Harry, que importaba él.

A pesar de que Harry le había dicho que la consideraba y quería como una hermana, a veces pensaba lo contrario, Hermione veía más por Harry que por él, casi no le hacía caso, pues se preocupaba mas por "El elegido", pero se animaba cuando recordaba aquella sonrisa, de la que estaba muy seguro, que solo le dedicaba especialmente a él, o eso era lo que quería pensar Ron, no podía descifrar sus sentimientos, pero se conformaba con que solo le sonriera.

Algo que lo lastimo profundamente fue cuando Ginny le dijo que Hermione se había besado con el estúpido búlgaro, ¿_su_ Hermione se había besado con Vicky? ¿_su Hermione_? ¿porque diablos no se regreso ese búlgaro idiota por donde vino_?_, tal vez Ginny solo lo había querido herir con aquello y no era cierto, esos eran sus pensamientos, y aunque se quería hacer creer que no era cierto, la rabia y resentimiento fue más fuerte, se apodero de él, y fue pensando lo peor de ella, decepcionándolo, fue entonces cuando se encontró con Lavender, esa chica con la que acepto salir por una estupidez de la que después se fue arrepintiendo.

En realidad lo hizo para lastimar a Hermione, y quedo muy satisfecho, pues resulto, pero a pesar de que se sentía contento, se sentía pésimo, sabía que Hermione sufría, y preguntas comenzaron a surgir ¿acaso Hermione lo quería?, pero no lo creía posible, era estúpido tan solo pensarlo, lo molestaba mucho la idea de que Lavender se había fijado en él y Hermione no (o eso era lo que pensaba), ¿porque diablos Hermione no se fijaba en él? había algo que no le agradaba, era seguro pero ¿que era?, no lo sabía, pero moría por saberlo. Le agrado mucho cuando despertó después de haberse envenenado y encontrarse con Hermione allí lado de su cama, ella estaba preocupada por el, se le vio en la cara, su preocupación, ansiedad, eso lo hizo arrepentirse respecto a lo de Lavender, fue insoportable tuvo que hacerse el dormido, y se avergonzaba cuando Hermione le decía que era un cobarde, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Esas inseguridades y temores que tanto agobiaban a Ron, estaban muy equivocadas, sin saberlo había una chica que pensaba todo lo contrario de él, esa chica era Hermione Granger. Ron esperaba que llegara ese día tan lejano, en el que le confesara todo a Hermione, y si todo resultaba bien, podrían tener algo más que amistad, pero ahora solo eran sueños, anhelos, deseos, fantasías, que algún día no muy lejano se irían a convertir en realidad.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Este es mi primer fic en toda mi historia en fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado se que Hermione no es perfecta, ni nada eso como lo pongo en el fic, pero Ron esta tan enamorado de ella que la ve perfecta xD

Dejen rewies

Bites!

_Alles Ist Gut Solang Du Wild Bist!_


End file.
